In server-to-server communications when multiple sessions are created, multiple asynchronous requests (e.g., remote procedure call (RPC) calls) can consume a significant amount of server resources. The requests are mapped one-to-one to the sessions. If a request is made from a local server to a remote server, and the requested information is unavailable (the session is idle), the connection is wasted. The number of active connections can be in the thousands from one process to another process. Reducing the number of requests, such as for change notifications, and responses to those requests will have a substantial performance improvement for the entire system.